


Gift to the Trees

by EthosPathosandId



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blatant Disregard of Physics and Anatomy, Breath Control, Breeding, Cock Seeding, Gags, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Mouth Stuffing, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Oviposition, Seeding, Sounding, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vine Rape, Vines, all the way through, belly inflation, encasement, vine bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthosPathosandId/pseuds/EthosPathosandId
Summary: The village has always given young men to the trees.  They're seeded at birth and when their plant blooms, it's time.  Sebastian has lost two loved ones to the forest and refuses to lose anyone else.  But when he goes back late at night with the intention of burning it all down, his own seed blooms unexpectedly and he's pulled deep into the forest where no one but the Gardeners dare tread.  He's bound and seeded as the forest stuffs him full.  Sebastian tries not to find pleasure in it, but he's overwhelmed.
Relationships: Other/Original Male Characters, Plants/Original Male Characters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	Gift to the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. 
> 
> This is for those with like interests. Please find another story to read if any of the subject matter is not to your liking or outside of your preferences.
> 
> Seriously. Read the tags. 
> 
> I don't want anyone complaining about what they find when they go "tag hopping." I figure the tags are pretty self explanatory and let you know what you can expect. That's what they're there for.
> 
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *

Sebastian watched in horrified fascination as the fleshy green sack eased it's way down Emanuel's calves. His toes flexed as he struggled with his last bit of freedom. The rest of him was already encased by the soft, green sheath that had dropped down from an upper branch and slid down over his head to engulf his bound body. He'd been wrapped and tied with coils of strangely fleshy vines, his mouth stuffed, his hole breached and full, before being wrapped up in his final prison. He was the latest gift to be given to the Trees. 

Emanuel's struggles renewed where he hung suspended as the long line of his bound and wrapped body bucked and his toes finally disappeared. Sebastian could hear his muffled cries of distress from where he sat in the stands a few yards away just before the crowd started cheering. Emanuel's belly started to expand slowly which made them 'ooo' in appreciation. It was breeding him already. It didn't always do that, but it had been happening more often lately. The seed tube must have slid up the back of his legs under the sheath to enter him and start depositing the seeds inside his abdomen. It would keep him bound and encased until the seeds were ripe, and then they'd be pushed out so they could be planted by the Gardeners, the mysterious hooded keepers that tended to the forest. Then Emanuel would be whisked away deep into the forest never to be seen again. Nobody knew where any of the gifts were sent after the trees were done with them.

The village was at the mercy of the forest. It provided them with food and shelter, but it demanded payment for its generosity. It needed hosts and seeders and. . .others. For some, nobody knew why it wanted them. Every male villager was seeded at birth with small, special pods implanted in their testicles. And when the boys matured into men, some time after the age of twenty, the trees would decide they wanted them. Their seed would sprout and grow over the course of a day, moving its way slowly through the urethra until greenery would sprout from the tip of the penis. It was described as a pleasurable experience by the Elders, but Sebastian didn't believe it. It had to be propaganda to make the younger ones less afraid. 

It was supposed to be an honor to be chosen. Sebastian wanted nothing to do with it. He'd burn down the entire forest if he was able. He and Emanuel had just had lunch yesterday. And then his seed had started to bloom in the afternoon. Emanuel had been immediately escorted to the forest pavilion where he would be prepared as the plant in his body started to grow. Sebastian had been heartbroken. He looked over at the large canvas tent that was adorned with brightly colored ribbons. Today would be a day of celebration as the villagers held a feast in Emanuel's honor later in the evening. His sacrifice would be cheered and toasted late into the night. And then everyone would go back to their daily lives like they hadn't just fed someone to the forest. 

This was the second loved one Sebastian had lost. Bryan had been chosen just last month. They'd been together for nearly a year when his seed had started to bloom. Sebastian had cried when he was given to the forest, the tears streaming freely as he watched his lover get fucked and impregnated by a tree before being swallowed whole. He wasn't sure he had anyone left now. With Emanuel gone, there was nobody to talk to. Most of the villagers avoided him because they thought he was bad luck. Anyone who didn't openly worship the forest was treated as a pariah. And Sebastian hated the fucking trees. 

********

Later that night after everyone had wandered drunkenly to bed, Sebastian crept toward the pavilion. There was tinder and flint in his pocket and he had an unlit torch in his hands. He was going to end this so no one else would be taken. But as he pulled out the flint, he felt a sharp pinch in his balls. No, he thought. No, no no. His seed. It wasn't possible. The trees never asked for two people in the same week. It had never been more than once a month before. Sebastian gasped as an odd tingling sensation grew in his balls, making the sensitive parts of him quiver. He could feel his cock hardening slowly and he grit his teeth. He refused to find pleasure in this. 

The unlit torch and flint fell from his hands as he bent forward to brace his hands on his knees and huff a few quick breaths. He was trying hard not to cry out. If he was found trying to burn down the forest, the punishment would be severe. He puffed up his cheeks and blew out another breath as he fell to his hands and knees. Oh, gods. It was moving quick. His hips thrust a few times automatically. It wasn't supposed to be this fast. Just as he was about to scream, a vine burst up out of the grass in front of his face and the end unfurled, opening like a flower to reveal a sticky, bulbous tip. It thrust itself into his open mouth, forcing his jaw open wide. When he bit down, his teeth dug into the bulb and became stuck fast. The protruding end slid free of the ground and wrapped itself around his face as it's leaves unfurled and plastered themselves against his skin. 

More vines rose up to wrap around his wrists where he hands were braced on the ground. Sebastian grunted and struggled to get free as they curled his fingers inwards and wrapped them tightly in shiny green leaves. Then his wrists were released, leaving his hands as useless round mitts. Sebastian reared up on his knees to paw at the bulb in his mouth. But it was sealed inside with a tight, smooth seal. He squealed in surprise as a dangling vine dropped down to slide inside his trousers and coil around the base of his cock before tugging upward. Sebastian was forced to his feet at its urging and it started to lead him away from the pavilion and across the feeding arena. To his relief, it bypassed the feeding tree that all gifts were given to. But it started to move deeper into the forest. Only the Gardeners were allowed there.

Sebastian groaned as the blooming seed inside him slid further up his cock toward the tip. It really wasn't supposed to be this fast. It was supposed to take nearly twenty four hours for seeds to fully emerge, but he was more than halfway there in less than ten minutes. He panted heavily through his nose and whined as he walked carefully forward at the end of the green leash. What did it want from him? The forest always seemed to enjoy putting on a show. Did it know that he bore it ill will, that he'd been trying to burn it down? What was it going to do?

It seemed like he'd been walking for hours as the seed in him continued to grow and inch its way out. He chewed at the gag, but found it rubbery and unyielding. Gods, he needed to come. He was brought to a stop with a soft tug from the vine around his cock. It was dim under the trees and he had no idea where he was. He screamed behind the gag as a writing mass descended from above and engulfed him. Vines slide in an around his clothes, sliding under his tunic and trousers and gliding over his skin. They tore the fabric and pulled it away as they retreated, leaving him standing nude with his arms spread wide in the air, held up by vines wrapped around his wrists. The leash let go of him now that he was secure.

Then the sapling in his cock finally breached the tip from the inside and he looked down to see a small green tendril emerge and unfurl into a small cluster of leaves. He shuddered as a dry orgasm shook him. And then he whined piteously as the tendril spit apart and peeled back. It rolled down his cock like a condom, engulfing his rock hard length as it continued to slide out of him. His balls felt full and tight. He wasn't sure if it was the buildup of come or if it was expanding inside of him. He shuddered again and let his head fall back as the end of the sheath split again and coiled around his base before it expanded. It created a thick ring that kept getting wider, stretching his scrotum and pulling his balls down. 

When his cock and balls were fully encased, a small seed tube rose up out of the ground. Sebastian tried to move away from it but his wrists were held tightly. It was far too small for his ass and there was only one other opening available for seeding. He felt the inside of his cock quivering as and opening appeared in the green casing at the tip so the seed tube could slip inside. Sebastian cried out as tears formed in his eyes. It stung for a moment before it started to go numb. But while the pain faded, he still felt the sensation of something solid sliding down inside his cock. It bottomed out in his balls just before round shapes the size of small grapes started sliding down the tube towards him. 

Too big. They were way too big. As the first one kissed the tip of his cock, he thought it would stop there. But the opening seemed to widen, almost like his cock was trying to swallow the seeds whole. At least it wouldn't be able to fit very many. There wasn't enough room in his balls to accommodate them. But after he felt the swollen passage of the first few, he realized he was wrong. His balls started to stretch and swell to accommodate the seeds. Sebastian moaned softly in his throat, keening deeply as each rounded sphere slid down his cock to pack its way into his swollen sack.

As his balls were being stuffed, the bulb in his mouth started to shift. It split in the center, opening up to allow him a few groaning breaths through his mouth. His voice was garbled and his tongue was trapped under the green, fleshy intrusion. Sebastian almost didn't want to know why it was opening up his mouth. A dripping vine lowered down in front of his face and slid slickly inside the opening. He couldn't taste it with his tongue trapped as it started to pump something into him. He felt the cool drip of it down his throat all the way down to his belly. Maybe it was feeding him. But it didn't stop when he felt full. It kept going. 

Two thick vines coiled around his thighs above his knees as another slid under his arms and around his chest. They lifted him slowly up off the ground until not even his toes were touching the grass. The vines holding his knees kept going up until hie was hanging in a reclined position. A woven net of vines tucked itself under his balls to support their growing weight. They were nearly the size of a cantaloupe now. And his belly was still growing. His nipples were now pert little nubs on his his chest and two tiny tendrils dropped down to tie themselves tightly around them. Sebastian grunted around the vine pumping fluid down his throat. His nipples were tugged and squeezed as his stomach continued to expand. 

Sebastian hung with his bent legs raised and his arms held in the air above him. With his weight now hanging from the vine around his chest, his hands were dropped down and bound behind him. Vines coiled around them, drawing his arms together until he felt something sliding up over his hands and up his wrists. Whatever it was completely covered his arms all the way around. Was it sheathing him already? His chest started to feel heavy and Sebastian looked down to see his pecks swelling slowly. He wasn't sure if it was inflammation or if they were starting to fill with fluid. The vine in his mouth was still pumping. The weighted sacks of flesh sagged down to droop over the distended swell of his belly like pendulous, full breasts.

He kicked his legs reflexively as the seed tube in his cock finally topped him off. His balls felt like they were going to burst where they hung swollen and heavy between his thighs. The tube slid in and out of him a few times like it was fucking his cock before retreating entirely. Sebastian cried out and struggled as he saw the long, thick shaft of something being lowered toward the tip of his penis to replace it. It was going to plug him. That meant the seeds were going to stay for a while. The plug was threaded into his shaft and Sebastian threw his head back and howled. It was so thick and by the time it was seated all the way, he was panting and shivering. The end of it was a round sphere that ended up nestled just inside the folds of skin at his opening. And then the tree sheathed his entire cock and sack with a green, fleshy covering, leaving them as a large green pouch several inches across with a hard, erect shaft sticking out of it. 

In all the years Sebastian had been witness to the giving of gifts to the trees, he'd never seen them do this. He felt a prodding push at his rear and closed his eyes. It was only a matter of time before it stuffed him from the back end as well. The ridge of muscle between his ass cheeks was pried open and all of the fluid that had been pumped into him started to leak out. He felt his gut cramping a bit as his belly started to deflate. But his growing breasts remained. Not just fluid then. When he was empty, the vine in his mouth retreated. He huffed through the opening, mewling into the night air as something thick prodded his hole. 

The rounded tip of it pushed wetly in and out with squelching pops several times before sliding deeper into him and sliding up into his gut. It slowly expanded as it went, stretching him wide. Sebastian gurgled through the hole in the gag, his unintelligible voice whining in discomfort. The bulb in his mouth started to expand slowly, packing what little space there was left with fleshy plant material and filling the opening in the center. It pushed in between his teeth and gums, making his cheeks bulge. And then the tree started seeding him. Something large pressed against his ass and Sebastian swallowed hard. That felt a lot larger than anything he'd ever seen inserted into someone before. It had to be the size of a fist. 

The first one popped in slowly, making his hips jerk and his swollen balls undulate inside the green sack. It was followed by another and another, each one pushing past the tight ridge. The muscles would quickly convulse and tighten when the seeds popped inside only to stretch and open for the next one. Sebastian started humping his hips as they entered him as waves of pleasure rolled over him. But he felt unfulfilled since he couldn't come properly. He felt the tight presence of the plug in his cock and the shifting bulk of seeds inside his balls. And his belly was growing again with the weight of the larger seeds entering his body. 

He had no idea how long he hung there suspended as the tree continued to stuff him full. By the time it was finished, his distended stomach was huge where it ballooned out between his bent knees. He couldn't see his cock or balls anymore where they were tucked up beneath his bulk. His new swollen breasts were starting to leak as the vines continued to tug at his engorged nipples. Sebastian was packed full and aching, the pressure of it making him moan. 

Vines wrapped around his ankles and brought the soles of his feet together so his legs cradled the bulk of his belly. And then they started to move him towards the base of one of the huge trees. As he was brought closer, he saw large swollen lumps tucked between the roots that were covered in green sheathes of fleshy greenery. Occasionally, one of them would wiggle and jerk, letting out a muffled moan beneath the sheath. Oh, gods. Was this were the gifts were brought? Was this his final fate? But he hadn't been given. Sebastian had been taken. He mewled behind the gag as he was lowered toward and empty hollow that had a huge, bulbous protrusion nestled at the bottom. It was huge and as he felt the seeder vine retreat from his ass with a wet pop, he knew it was going inside him. 

The vine rotated him so his back was to the trunk of the huge tree before lowering him into the hollow between the roots. He felt the enormous top of the bulb press at his ass before it slowly pushed its way inside. He was so full. So, so full. Sebastian moaned as he was settled in the cradle and the vines holding him up let him go so he settled slowly and heavily, his stuffed bulk making him feel enormous. His arms were tucked into an indentation behind him and his head was cradled by something soft. The bulb in his ass started to pulse and jerk, making him moan in earnest. 

Two vines slid up from either side, their bulbous ends flowering before latching onto his nipples and engulfing his breasts. They sucked and squeezed, causing tingling sensations he'd never felt before. Sebastian grunted as they started to suck on him and the bulb in his ass pulsed in time with the suckers. Something warm and heavy was sliding up over his bent legs where they cradled his belly and he watched as a thick green sheath started to swallow him whole. He was going to end up like the others around him and soon he'd be part of the tree. It was then that he started to cry. The bulb in his ass started to quiver and thrust into him as if the tree thought it could make him feel better by fucking him. The sheath slid up over his belly and covered the suckers squeezing his breasts, trapping them inside. But it stopped short of covering his head after sliding up over this shoulders to his neck. Soft footsteps approached and Sebastian saw one of the Gardeners approaching him.

“Wow. It doesn't usually seed like this so quickly. And without the gifting ritual. The forest must really like you.”

Sebastian mewled in surprise when he heard Bryan's voice from beneath the hood. He bit at the gag and mumbled nonsense as the tears continued to flow.

“Shhh.” Bryan hushed him as he knelt at his side and removed his hood. Warm brown eyes regarded Sebastian kindly as he reached out to brush a tear away from his cheek. “This is temporary. Once the seeds have matured and make their way out, it will let you go. You'll join the Gardeners with me.”

Sebastian whined behind the gag. He didn't want to serve the trees.

“Hush. It's not as bad as it seems from the outside.” He leaned in to kiss the Sebastian's gagged mouth and then pressed his cheek to his so he could whisper in his ear. “And the sex is amazing.” 

Sebastian shook his head and mewled again as Bryan sat back. He'd been hard for ages but couldn't come. A vine slid down behind Bryan and Sebastian tried to warn him. But it slid down over his shoulder, moving downward toward the underside of Sebastian's belly. He felt it slide inside the sheath and prod at the plugged tip of his cock.

“Oh. It's going to let me. . . “ Bryan trailed off as he reached down and started to massage Sebastian's swollen belly as the plug was slowly removed from his cock. He whined and panted as it slid free. Were the seeds ready so soon? Bryan lay down, curling up on his side at Sebastian's feet and leaned his head in so his face disappeared beneath the bulk of his abdomen. Sebastian felt Bryan's warm mouth engulf his cock and he threw his head back with a scream. How could he be so sensitive through the layers encasing him? Bryan's busy tongue and clever use of suction drove him wild as the bulb in his ass started thrusting deep into him. 

The sheath resumed it's upward slide to cover his mouth and nose, briefly cutting off his air. The green conformed to the inside of his nostrils before ballooning out again as he struggled to breathe. The edge of it had stopped just below his eyes so he could see a thick vines drop down and pull Bryan's arms behind him. He didn't struggle as they undressed him and tied his arms tightly. Instead he moaned as his robe was removed, leaving him naked on the ground with his face pressed in between Sebastian's swollen belly and balls. Just when Sebastian thought he was going to pass out, he came hard with a muffled scream. The covering over his nose opened up air holes to let him breathe and he lay panting through them as Bryan sucked him dry. 

When Bryan pulled off him, the plug was carefully replaced inside Sebastian's cock. The rounded tip of it felt larger this time as it nestled between the folds of his slit. The vines didn't release Bryan as he worked his way up onto his knees. His eyes were a little glazed and he looked happy.

“This is just the beginning,” Bryan said, his tone dreamy. “Being given to the forest isn't a punishment.” He looked over as a vine emerged from the ground, it's tip swelling until to was two or three feet across. “Oh,” Bryan breathed. “It really likes you. Just remember, that no matter what you see, this is a reward for me.” He leaned forward over Sebastian's belly to kiss his gagged mouth again. “And I will love every minute of it.” 

When he rose up on his knees again, Bryan positioned himself so he was facing Sebastian. The sheath over Sebastian's face stayed still, leaving his eyes free to watch his lover prepare himself for. . . something. The huge bulb behind him blossomed into a flower with purplish, fleshy petals. A crimson bulb was nestled in its center and it extended, licking out like a huge, obscene tongue. The flower pressed itself against Bryan's backside and the petals curled around his spread thighs. His arms were still bound behind him as it lifted him up so he sat with his legs spread wide and his knees bent so his feet hung down loose. Bryan's cock was already hard. It was encased in a green sheath the same way Sebastian's had been when his seed had bloomed. 

Bryan threw his head back and gasped. Sebastian could only imagine what the flower's tongue was doing to him and he felt heat curl in his belly. Even bound, and wrapped, and stuffed to the brim with seeds, the sight of his lover gasping in pleasure made him hot. Bryan always did like oral any way he could get it. 

“Yes,” Bryan moaned softly. “Fill me up.” His belly started to grow. “It's nectar,” he panted in answer to Sebastian's silent question. “It will, ugh, ferment it inside me. I'm going to be here with you the whole way. I'll be-arglph. . .” He trailed off in a guttural groan as the pink tip of the flower's tongue emerged from his mouth. It had worked its way all the way through Bryan's body.

It seemed to have several layers and the outside settled in Bryan's mouth, expanding and opening his jaw wide. The next layer peeled back and started covering his face, its pink color darkening to a deep red. When it covered his nose, it ballooned and sucked close in turns as Bryan panted for breath underneath it. He sucked in hard, pulling the membrane deep in to his nostrils as he mewled around the gag. When he kicked his feet, they were grasped by vines that bent his legs tightly and tucked his toes up by the base of the flower. The center of the flower's tongue thrust in and out of his mouth as it fucked his whole body all the way through. And then Bryan was coming hard as it finally allowed him to breathe.

The flower's tongue extended down and the tip of it engulfed Bryan's engorged cock completely, sheathing his length and his balls. As Bryan humped his way through his orgasm, sloshing the fluid that filled his belly, he winked at Sebastian. The fucker was enjoying this. Sebastian felt the bulb in his own ass start to move again and he shifted inside the warm sheath that covered him. It seemed to tighten and harden for a moment, holding him still as the bulb started angling its thrusts like it was searching for something. Bryan always like to hold Sebastian still as he sucked his cock, mercilessly working him while not allowing him to move his hips. Sebastian's inside curled with heat as the thrusting slid lightly over his sweet spot. It slowed when it found what it wanted and started to slowly tease him. 

Before him, the flower was starting to sheath Bryan's bound body where he sat in the center of the flower, starting at his bent legs. It encased his lower body, sliding up over his bump of his belly that was now partially full. The covering on his face continued to wrap his head completely, covering his smiling eyes that were warm with love as he stared at Sebastian. He continued to grunt and wriggle even as the green sheath slide up to cover his already bound head. The pink tongue protruded from it, slowly sliding in and out of his mouth still, as it continued to fuck his body. It was a strangely erotic sight and Sebastian came again behind the plug in his cock as he watched his lover squirm. 

And then Bryan was lowered down towards him until he was pressed against Sebastian's body. His bent knees came to rest on Sebastian's thighs and their soft, full bellies squished together. Bryan's chin came to rest on Sebastian's shoulder as he pressed himself close and sighed. The long, pink tongue let go of Byran's dick and slid back up between their bodies. Sebastian felt his gag shifting again as Bryan lifted his head awkwardly, his neck shifting with the movement of the the flower tongue manhandling his body. The dark red tip slid into the opening of Sebastian's gag and started to slide down his throat. Bryan's face was pressed against his own in a strange parody of a kiss as their mouths were brought together and bound in place. 

Sebastian tilted his head instinctively to slot their mouths together, both of them moaning as the tongue of the flower slide through both of them and made them one. Their sheathed cocks slid against one another and were quickly bound side by side and another thick plant sheath started to cover them both, wrapping them together against the roots of the tree. Sebastian fell violated and full, but also warm, secure, and . . .loved. He was with Bryan again. Maybe he wouldn't be alone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm comfortable with my preferences and don't mind discussing them, but please remember that I am a human being. If anything in the story bothers you, take a few moments and a several deep breaths before leaving a comment. 
> 
> I've marked this as open for more chapters, but I'm an extremely slow writer in this genre. I spend time on it when the mood strikes me, but it's pretty sporadic. There is more to this particular story, but I don't know when I will get it written down and posted.


End file.
